Chuck? Kiss Me
by KS4EVA
Summary: One-shot. One Magical Kiss? What I would have liked to seen in the final scene between Chuck and Sarah during the series finale. Please R


**A/N: Wow, so it's been a LONG LONG time since I've posted ANYTHING. No, I did not fall off the face of the earth. LOL I've just been so busy with graduate school and with all the academic papers I write, it is rare where I have the urge to write any kind of fan fiction. Will I finish my Back to Good or Dexter projects, I hope so at some point. For now, I was fortunate today as I decided to do a little one-shot of how I would have liked to see the final scene of Chuck finale play out. Let me know what any of you Chucksters out there think of this.**

* * *

**All characters in this fic are property of NBC. Reviews are very welcomed. This story contains spoilers from the Chuck series finale.**

One magical kiss

It was Morgan Guillermo Grimes who had planted those three words into his best friend's head. A crazy notion that a single kiss could restore Sarah's memories. Both Chuck and Ellie had dismissed the idea with a laugh at first, but a few instances of familiarity that stirred something in Sarah gave Chuck hope for a miracle; Tiny shards of fractured memories of the Wienerlicious and the Irene Demova virus had pierced through Sarah Walker's consciousness when hunting Quinn.

As Chuck shuffled his way through the sand, he saw that his best friend's words of wisdom had served him well:

_"I want you to imagine something for me, okay? Where is she right now? Don't think. Use your heart. Where is she?" _

The sense of relief had flooded throughout Chuck when he found Sarah sitting there in the sand. Her arms folded, legs crossed as she stared out to the calm sea.

She had somehow unconsciously remembered that special spot that neither of them had told anyone else about.

A flock of seagulls dispersed as he slowly approached his love. Sarah's gaze shifted as she turned and watched him sit down beside her.

"I was hoping you'd be here." He confided, looking out at the gentle waves washing back and forth along the shoreline.

Sarah took a moment to scan their picturesque view before speaking to him:

"This place is important, isn't it?"

She looked over at Chuck for confirmation as to what had drawn them both to this spot. Her inquiry caused him to respond with an eyebrow raise and a quick nod.

"Yeah, yeah very much."

Chuck turned to look at her before continuing:

"This is actually where you told me I was going to be okay. That I could trust you. And that's exactly what I'm doing now, I'm asking you to trust me."

Her face remained unchanged as she listened silently while he continued:

"Sarah, I don't ..I don't want anything from you. I-I just need you to know that wherever you go, I'll always be there to help you."

She nodded, her eyes gazing off to the side like she was deep in thought, taking in what he was telling her.

"Someone you can call. Whenever."

Suddenly, Sarah tucked in her bottom lip as she felt her eyes begin to fill with tear. Her sparkling eyes shifted to Chuck causing him to let out a small sigh before speaking again.

"Trust me, Sarah." He pled with the utmost sincerity, "I'm here for you always."

Bartowski could hear his own words resonating from within, echoing what Agent Sarah Walker had said to him five years ago where they were now sitting. This time, however, he was the one with all of the answers, the memories about their past together. Sarah, now the one who was unsure about her future and what was going to come next.

She let out a shallow breath and they both looked back out at the ocean. A few moments of silence between them gave way to Sarah's voice.

"Chuck?"

Her saying his named caused Bartowski to snap back into focus as he peered over at her looking a bit surprised.

"Tell me our story."

His heart skip a beat. She was asking him to tell her how they had fallen in love. Over the course of their last mission there had been plenty of times he had tried to do just that, but she had not wanted to hear any of it. But now, on the beach where Chuck had first put his trust in her, she wanted him to tell her.

Chuck's mouth pulled into a closed smile as their eyes locked. She sat there gazing at him awaiting his version of how they came to be Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski.

"Yeah...yeah, uh, where to begin? Well, uh, it started with a guy who worked at a Buy More."

Sarah's mouth formed a smile as he continued.

"And then, one day, an old college friend of his sent him an e-mail that was filled with secrets. And then the next day, his life really changed when he met a spy named Sarah, and he fell in love."

She was stare at him now, concentrating on his every word. Tears gently cascading down her face as he began to tell her about the day she first walked into the Burbank Buy More.

Though it had been five years ago, Chuck was able to account for every detail like it had been only yesterday. Morgan calling her Vickie Vale from Batman and the very moment he first laid eyes on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Sarah sat there with him as he retold their story so vividly that she could see all of it in her mind's eye. It was strange, weirdly familiar, like it was her memory too; feelings of déjà vu that she could not shake.

They sat together for what could have very well been hours as he went through every single poignant moment he could think to tell her. There were so many. Sarah was overwhelmed with emotion. Hearing about their love story through Chuck's eyes made her realize just how much he loved her.

The last story he told her was their intimate moment on the bullet train. He told her about the picture he had drawn of them; the house with the red door and white picket fence and baby Bartowski. Sarah swatted at his arm playfully before wiping away her tears. She couldn't believe that she was getting this emotional over the idea of being married and settling down with this man.

"You know, Morgan...has this crazy idea." Chuck mentioned the moment he had finished reminiscing about their past. He looked a bit hesitant to even bring it up.

"What is it?" She asked somewhat eagerly.

"He thinks that, with one kiss, you'll remember everything."

Sarah smiled wide, brushing her blonde hair behind her ear.

"One magical kiss?" chuckled Sarah.

"Yeah." Bartowski replied, shaking his head before he began to voice his doubts, "I know it's-"

"Chuck? She said, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Yeah?" He asked back looking directly into her eyes.

"Kiss me."

As their eyes locked, Chuck knew that Sarah wanted her life back. She wanted to remember every single one of the memories that he had told her about. Despite the fact that she could easily leave Burbank and resume her life as Agent Sarah Walker of the CIA, that's not the life she wanted. Sarah wanted back the life she had built as Sarah Bartowski, and Chuck was willing to go to the ends of the earth to make that happen.

He smiled weakly and then began to slowly close the space between them. Sarah shut her eyes awaiting his lips to meet hers. His eyes shut, both their lips parted and then latched together in a tender lip lock. After a few seconds, Chuck pulled away slightly only to be met with Sarah's lips pressing on his once again. He brought one hand to the side of her face and the other to the small of her back when he felt their kiss quickly deepen.

It was electric. Their senses heightened while time stood still all around them. Their entire being was wrapped up in this moment. Nothing else existed but Chuck and Sarah.

And then it happened, Chuck felt Sarah's hands grab his face as she suddenly took control of their passionate kiss. When she broke their embrace, she brought her forehead to his and whispered with a sigh:

"My Chuck..."

She had called him _her _Chuck. They smiled in tandem, knowing the significance of what she had just said. Chuck eyes lit up with excitement as he pulled away so that he could study her while questioning what had just happened.

"Baby, do you remember?" He questioned quickly, thinking it had to be too good to be true.

Sarah giggled with delight as she brought her hands back to his face before responding.

"Yes! I remember everything!"

Chuck immediately stood up and then grabbed her, pulling her into a tight hug. He held onto her, not wanting to ever let her go again.

"I missed you so much, baby." He croaked, getting choked up with emotions.

"I love you, Chuck."

Sarah shut her eyes, cutting off the forming tears that then fell down her cheek. She ran her hand through the back of his hair as he continued to hold her tightly.

"I guess Morgan was right." She whispered softly in his ear before placing a loving peck on his cheek.

"Yeah...I can't believe it. A magical kiss, that's something out of a fairy tale. This better not be a dream, please don't let this be a dream." He responded with some concern.

"It's not a dream. Not even a faulty intersect could wipe away the love we have for each other. I never really lost my memories, Chuck. They were here the whole time, buried beneath the surface. And you never gave up on me."

"Never...I will never stop fighting for you, Sarah." He pledged, just like he had done when he recited her his wedding vows a year ago.

Slowly, they broke their embrace. Sarah draped her arms around his neck causing Chuck to flare his nostrils as he grinned.

"Come here." He whispered, pulling her closer to him.

He leaned in like he was going to kiss her and pulled back just a bit after their noses touched. They both giggled and he then went in for the kiss. Chuck and Sarah sighed in unison. A moment later, he had lifted his wife off her feet and began to carry her back. Back to their life together that was just beginning as they were leaving the dangerous spy world behind them so that they could start a family.


End file.
